


Maître de Moi

by Koan_abyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Durante il loro pranzo al Diogenes, Mycroft riceve una telefonata di lavoro. Lestrade si tiene occupato con qualche sciocca fantasia.Fluff senza pretese!





	Maître de Moi

## Maître de Moi

  
Lestrade non è il più grande estimatore del Diogenes, a essere sinceri, soprattutto dato che i primi contatti con il club per gentiluomini sono stati piuttosto…turbolenti.   
Ma negli ultimi tempi è giunto ad apprezzarne le qualità intrinseche: relativamente vicino allo Yard da permettergli di raggiungere Mycroft per pranzo e sufficientemente discreto da permettere ai due uomini di goderselo e prendersi qualche libertà. Poi, be’, il cibo è ottimo, vino e superalcolici non sono da meno, e infine il posto ispira in Mycroft un’aria di familiarità e rilassatezza che neppure un’improvvisa telefonata di lavoro è riuscita a spezzare, quel giorno.  
E Lestrade non può che essere felice del fatto che l’elevata sicurezza del Diogenes permetta a Mycroft di gestire quella crisi improvvisa dalle sue stanze, senza costringerlo a tornare a Thames House.   
Davvero, onore al Diogenes, che gli consente di godersi la vista di Mycroft che dà ordini con calma e distacco in maniche di camicia, le natiche indolentemente appoggiate alla sua scrivania e le gambe distese e incrociate alle caviglie.  
Lestrade sorride nella sua tazza di caffè e non spreca l’opportunità di osservare Mycroft in tutta la sua gloria, ora che ne ha l’occasione.  
Ora che alto, di bell’aspetto ed elegante non è più una descrizione oggettiva e distante, fredda, per lui. C’è di più, dietro quelle parole, negli ultimi mesi, ora che gli è permesso osservare Mycroft da vicino.  
Mycroft non è solo elegante nel vestire: lo è mentre cammina, mentre mangia, mentre dorme, mentre si allaccia le scarpe; sono eleganti le sue mani, il suo collo, persino le sue occhiatacce. Non è di bell’aspetto per i tratti interessanti del suo viso o per il colore dei suoi occhi: per Lestrade è attraente quando sorride, perché le sue labbra sottili lo fanno impazzire, e adora la sua carnagione chiara e le efelidi, le sue sopracciglia e il suo naso aquilino…Insomma, per lasciare da parte lo spirito della fanciulla vittoriana che lo ha posseduto, Lestrade direbbe che tutto, di Mycroft, funziona per lui.  
Soprattutto, e forse la cosa è sciocca, perché non è qualcosa di nuovo e dovrebbe essere normale, soprattutto per lui funziona il fatto che Mycroft sia un uomo, il fatto che sia più alto di lui e che quando a letto si aggrappa alle sue spalle lo faccia _con forza_.  
Mycroft si solleva dalla scrivania e gli dà le spalle per girarsi verso la base del telefono, ed ecco la controprova di quello che Lestrade sta pensando: la schiena di Mycroft, dritta e muscolosa.   
Mycroft _è_ forte, nonostante la sua avversione totale per gli sforzi fisici: Lestrade se n’è reso conto quasi per caso, vedendolo spostare la monumentale poltrona del salotto annesso al suo studio, a casa, o scoprendo quanto pesano in media le sue valigie.   
Mycroft potrebbe _sollevare_ Lestrade, se volesse, e senza troppo sforzo, nonostante la stazza dell’Ispettore. Non che abbia ragioni di farlo, certo, ma Lestrade trova il pensiero divertente, e anche qualcosa di più.  
Mycroft è più alto di lui e altrettanto forte. È un uomo potente, importante. Il suo intelletto sterminato lo rende inaccessibile ai più.  
Ed è alle sue spalle che si aggrappa, a letto.  
Forse il punto della questione è tutto lì, o forse si tratta del fatto che Mycroft lo fa sentire al sicuro. Davvero, Lestrade non saprebbe dirlo.  
Mycroft sospira in perfetto silenzio e con qualche ultima parola secca chiude la telefonata.  
“Le mie scuse. Niente di troppo grave, ma non c’è situazione che non possa diventarlo, se non sottratta tempestivamente alle mani dell’incompetenza,” dice mentre torna verso di lui e il caffè che dovrebbe concludere il loro pranzo.  
“Non c’è problema,” risponde Lestrade sempre sorridendo.  
Mycroft lo scruta: “Quali bizzarri percorsi mentali ti hanno tenuto occupato in questi minuti? Hai la più ridicola delle espressioni.”  
“Credo sia possibile, sì,” ridacchia Lestrade.  
“Vuoi spiegarmi?”  
“Posso provarci, ma non garantisco che capirai…”  
Mycroft lo guarda, intrigato all’idea di una sfida al suo intelletto, mentre si siede sul bracciolo della propria poltrona: “Sentiamo.”  
“Ok…mi stavo domandando se saresti in grado di sollevarmi da terra.”  
Mycroft sbatte le palpebre, una volta, e i suoi occhi saettano sulla figura di Lestrade, come se stesse facendo i calcoli necessari, prima di tornare sul suo volto: “Ritengo di sì.”  
Lestrade annuisce: “Sì, vero? Proprio come pensavo.”  
“Anche se non riesco a pensare a un motivo per il quale dovrei fare una cosa del genere.”  
“Esattamente il mio pensiero,” ghigna lui.  
Mycroft lo fissa tra l’interdetto e il divertito: “Devo aspettarmi la richiesta di sollevarti tra le mie braccia, la prossima volta che varcheremo la soglia della mia camera da letto?”  
Lestrade scoppia a ridere: “Ti prego, no!”  
“Se non avevi in mente una pretesa su queste linee temo proprio di non capire, Gregory.”  
“Te l’avevo detto…non farci caso, un pensiero sciocco,” risponde lui scuotendo la testa. Controlla l’ora e sospira: “Devo andare. Io e Sally dobbiamo sentire un testimone a Lambeth.”  
Mycroft estrae l’orologio da taschino.  
“Se aspetti solo qualche minuto beneficerai dell’onda verde,” lo informa e si alza assieme a Lestrade. “Di nuovo, le mie scuse se la mia attenzione è stata temporaneamente deviata altrove.”  
“Nah, tranquillo. Mi fa piacere pranzare insieme, e so che neanche tu puoi tenere a freno l’idiozia di altri senza neppure una telefonata.”  
Mycroft alza gli occhi al cielo: “È estremamente ingiusto, non poter rimediare al caos del mondo con solo l’intensità del mio volere.”  
Lestrade ridacchia: “Adesso, signor Holmes, neppure lei può tutto solo perché lo desidera!”  
“Je suis maître de moi comme de l’Univers, je le suis, je veux l’être,” declama Mycroft, avvicinandosi.  
“Devo fartelo notare, vero, quando i deliri di onnipotenza si fanno così evidenti?” domanda lui baciandogli una guancia e finendo di infilarsi la giacca.  
“Deliri?” indaga Mycroft con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
“Be’, è vero che sei potente, intelligentissimo e stupendo, ma neanche tu puoi tut…”  
Lestrade non ha una chance di terminare la frase, perché Mycroft si muove con l’agilità di un felino: si abbassa appena, lo cinge con le braccia appena sotto le natiche e lo solleva di scatto.  
Lestrade lo abbranca d’istinto, conficcandogli le unghie nelle spalle come un gatto spaventato, e si ritrova a fissare a occhi spalancati il viso compiaciuto di Mycroft: “Sei impazzito?!”  
“Mettevi in dubbio la mia onnipotenza, così ho voluto darti una dimostrazione pratica di cosa posso fare, visto che prima ti interrogavi a riguardo…” risponde l’altro con un mormorio, sistemandosi meglio le sue gambe attorno ai fianchi.  
Lestrade gli si aggrappa al collo, viola e senza fiato: “Io…davvero…”  
“Non vuoi dirmi cosa ha ispirato la tua domanda? Se fossi abbastanza forte da sollevarti?” chiede Mycroft, come se facesse le fusa.  
Si sposta di pochi passi e addossa la schiena di Lestrade al primo muro disponibile, accanto alla libreria. Poi lo bacia, premendosi contro di lui.  
Lestrade si sente morbido e malleabile, privo di appoggi e di forze.  
Dopo poco, Mycroft si ritrae come un’onda, senza allontanarsi troppo, e lo lascia scivolare a terra.  
“Credo…mi sa che avevo in mente proprio qualcosa del genere,” sussurra Lestrade, ritraendo le braccia dal collo di Mycroft e poggiandogli le mani sul petto.  
Mycroft sorride: “Tutto a posto?”  
“Mi gira un po’ la testa,” ammette Lestrade. “Credo che sia perché ho capito sul serio che mi sento al sicuro con te e ti lascerei fare qualunque cosa…” aggiunge dopo aver abbassato gli occhi. “È la stessa cosa per te?” chiede alzando di nuovo lo sguardo di scatto.  
“Sì. Anch’io mi sento al sicuro con te,” lo rassicura l'altro uomo. “E anche tu mi fai girare la testa,” sorride.  
“Non sono un peso piuma,” scherza Lestrade.  
“Succede molte più volte di quanto mi permetta di far intravedere,” risponde Mycroft.  
“Oh.”  
“Precisamente.”  
“Me lo dici come faccio ad andare a lavorare, adesso?” domanda Lestrade, accarezzandogli il viso. “Devo aver anche perso l’onda verde…”  
Mycroft sorride ancora e si scosta da lui: “Ti assicuro che non sarà un problema.”  
Lestrade lo segue fino alla porta.  
“Ci vediamo stasera, My?” gli chiede dopo un bacio di saluto.  
“Senz’altro, Gregory.”  
“Bene,” ghigna. “Chissà se riesco a convincerti a rovesciarmi sul letto con una presa di judo, o simili…”  
Sì, Lestrade non è un gran fan del Diogenens. Ma si ricorderà il giorno in cui Mycroft ha violato la regola del silenzio, spingendolo nel corridoio ridendo ad alta voce.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
Una one-shot breve e sciocca:)  
Potrebbe far parte dell’universo in cui è ambientata la serie Al secondo giro di giostra (avevo ancora un po’ di paura), come anche no: non è in conflitto con quella storia, ma neanche fa avanzare la trama, quindi ho deciso di non includerla.  
La citazione in francese è tratta dalla tragedia di Pierre Corneille (quello di “Rodrigue, as-tu du coeur?”) Cinna, in cui l’Imperatore Augusto concede il suo perdono ai congiurati che hanno cospirato per assassinarlo. Io me la ripeto quando sento che sto perdendo un po’ il controllo e mi farebbe comodo sentirmi onnipotenteXD


End file.
